


The Bat And The Cat

by Super_Saiyanerd



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Batman References, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Saiyanerd/pseuds/Super_Saiyanerd
Summary: Vegeta Ouji runs Ouji Enterprises by day, and protects West City by night as Batman. When he has 2 encounters with women that change his world, one a fellow entrepreneur and the other a criminal claiming to have justified motives, then he must decide whether he can love someone as complicated as him, or let his morals stand in the way of his chance at love.Bulma Briefs didn't mean to put the mask of Catwoman on, but when the people of the lower class suffer, she decides she must take a stand. Her world grows more complicated as she falls for Vegeta Ouji, whose secrets clash with her own. Bulma's a smart woman, so she can surely make this work... Right?





	The Bat And The Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScarletRaven1001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRaven1001/gifts), [musicofthespheres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicofthespheres/gifts).



> Wow, I cannot believe I'm here posting this! This piece was written for Vegebulocracy's Big Bang, and, as you can likely tell from the title, is a Batman AU! Vegeta and Bulma would fit do well in the roles of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle, so I decided I simply must make it happen. Others characters will appear in this AU, such as Goku in Commissioner Gordon's role, and Frieza as Joker. I hope you guys enjoy!

He stared out over the city he was the sole protector of, the lights of the skyscrapers replacing the light of the moon and stars, smoke filling the air as it poured from the many factories among the streets, from the exhaust of the many cars still going in the dead of night.  
He took a deep breath, reveling in the various scents of the city, even while he shuddered at the smell of death and corruption that had become ingrained into its every corner, every tiny crack of the pavements.  
For in this darkness, this all encompassing harshness lay his home… his sanctuary.  
Vegeta Ouji took his role as savior of West City seriously, as seriously as he did everything else. He had since his family’s death, that fateful night where he watched his mother and father meet their untimely end. Witnessing such a thing had changed him from an innocent child to an adult in a child’s body, eyes now opened to the atrocities of the world. That night had helped him embrace the mantle of who he was now, the role of the hero West City so desperately needed.

The role of Batman, Justice’s dark personification. The man who walked only in shadows, who would only emerge from the darkness when the innocents cried out for a savior.

“Nappa,” he addressed to his earpiece, watching the small puffs of smoke that emerged from his lips with his words.  
He stood alert, readying himself for his nightly routine. “Anything on the radar for tonight?”

Nappa was his butler, and the only being alive he would ever entrust with his life. This was the man who had stepped up to be his family when his blood ones had been taken from him. Nappa had understood why he had wanted to become a hero. So… he helped him learn.

Learn to fight, learn to sneak, learn to be strong. The only person in the entire city who knew his secret, the only person who knew who Batman was beneath the mask. 

“Indeed, Master Vegeta. There appears to be a robbery in progress south of your location. A large jewelry store, owned by one Lazuli Gero.”

Vegeta nodded, turning on the tech inside his mask. “Looks like it’s a few hundred yards from here.” He jumped from the ledge, landing on the roof of the neighboring building, and repeated this again and again and again as he had a million times. “Anything else to add?”

“Well, there’s one peculiar detail.”

Vegeta raised a thick eyebrow, attempting to keep his breathing under control as he strained his body. “Which is?”

“The robber appears to be a women in a catlike jumpsuit.”

Vegeta nodded, and the line cut off with a bit of static. He smirked, already feeling the adrenaline surge through his body at the thought of a new adventure.  
He lived for this, for being the hero these people deserved. He lived for showing those pathetic criminals that they’d messed with the wrong city.

And as he flew through the sky like the animal he had taken the form of, he would show this… This “cat woman” the same. 

777777777

 

Damn it! She knew she should've gone for the alarms first.

Bulma Briefs jumped from roof to roof with her bag of jewels, sighing as the telltale sound of police sirens rang out from where she had just run from. She was supposed to be careful. Yet how could she have forgotten to disarm the most important disruption of her heist?!

'Later', she thought to herself, mentally facepalming that someone as intelligent as her could do something so idiotic. 'You can berate yourself for your mistakes later. For now, just ensure you can make it to your destination.'

Those thoughts were soon disrupted by the loud voice in her ear.

"BULMA! YOU SET OFF THE FUCKING ALARMS?!"

She groaned at the reminder of her careless mistake, feeling the disappointment from herself and her sister bear down on her. "Well hello to you too, Tights."

"I thought we went over this, the security system on Lazuli Gero's place is next level shit! The alarms alert the police if one thing is removed from its case without authorization. And you took EVERYTHING from its case. Without authorization."

Bulma tried to focus as she made another jump, not wanting to make her sister more mad by ignoring her. "Look, the important thing is I cleared out the place without anyone knowing it was me."

Tights groaned loudly enough that Bulma knew she wanted her to hear it, which was another thing they shared as sisters. "Baby sis, that is not the problem here."

Bulma stumbled a bit, rolling as she stopped for a moment to catch her breath. "Then... What... Is?"

Tights sighed, no doubt massaging her temples in annoyance. "The problem is that your suit is something that makes you stick out very easily. So the cops, or even Batman, will notice you and remember you. Which causes problems for our next heist."

Bulma felt her patience wearing thin with her sister. "Yeah yeah, I get it. Don't get your tights in a twist." She laughed weakly, knowing her sister hated puns.

"First off, I told you to knock it off with that shit. Second, I know you stopped moving, so I know you must have tripped or something. I told you wearing fucking heels for this shit was an awful idea."

Bulma shrugged to her sister, though she wasn't there in person. "Hey, you either do it looking right, or you don't do it at all."

“Kami, Bulma, you have to be the stubbornest person I know. Like, no sensible person would do this kind of shit in heels. You’re jumping off buildings that are at least 3 stories up, yet you remain determined to look good. Honestly, I don’t know where the hell this comes from. Maybe Mom, but I have never been like this, so it might just be you.”  
Bulma rolled her eyes. She stood, glancing down below as more and more cop cars flooded the streets. “Hey, all of West City’s Police Department seems to be awake now. So I clearly did something right.”  
“…Are we seriously going to just gloss over the fact that you robbed one of the biggest jewelry stores in the fucking city? Maybe even the state?” 

Bulma shrugged, her signature cocky grin on her face. “Hey, I can look fantastic and have that he the reason for all eyes being on me. The jewelry store thing just adds to my appeal. Like, straight up cranks it from like 20 to 50.”

“Either way, you’d better hurry your ass up. I’m picking up over the radio chatter that Batman’s been sighted heading your way.”

Bulma groaned, pushing a stand of sky blue hair back into her black cat eared hood. “Great. As if lugging this bag weren’t hard enough, now I have West City’s black knight coming for my perfect ass.”

“For fuck's sake Bulma, tone down your ego for 5 seconds while I figure out how to fix this. Because if Batman finds out who you are, the family business goes down with us.” Her big sister, ever the worrier. Even if she knew Bulma could handle this.

“Tights, I’m only a couple hundred feet away. It’ll take me about 5 minutes at most to get to the drop off. And if I run into Tall Dark and Batsy then I will handle it. And we will remain unknown to the citizens of West City. Along with the police, and that bat obessed vigilante. Like I've said since we started doing this Tights; I’m capable of this.”

She knew Tights was worried. That’s how her big sister had always been. Especially when she’d volunteered to dawn the mask of this persona they’d created, this woman with the sleepiness and grace of a panther, who stalked the rooftops of West City at night, claws out and ready to pounce. Bulma and Tights had always known the social hierarchy of West City hurt so many people. And they were determined to fix that. So they had to succeed tonight, and every other night that came after this one.

For the weaker citizens of West City, for the downtrodden, they would become modern Robin Hoods, stealing from the rich elite and giving to the third class poor.

“Tights. I know you’re scared. I am too. But we’re the Briefs sisters. We’re the women behind this… this person who will be a light in people’s lives the way Batman never could. The age of Batman is over… and the age of Catwoman is beginning.”

Tights sighed through the earpiece. “You know, this is all you, baby sis. You came up with this idea, this person who would be a new beginning for our city. If anything, you’re Catwoman. The true Catwoman of West City. Bulma, you’re the one out there jumping across buildings in heels!”

Bulma laughed, smiling at her sister’s little speech. “Thanks Tights. But we’re a team and nothing less.”

Her sister laughed in her ear as she began her journey again, leaping like a cat. Her boots hit the tiles of the last roof, and she grinned, dropping the jewels into the car. “There it is, sister dearest. Now all I need to do is-!” She was suddenly silenced by something tackling her to the ground.

As she glanced up, she found her mind turning to static. The man currently pinning her down grunted, gripping her wrists and holding her thighs captive under his. If she could have spoken past the static in her brain, she surely would have cursed as many curses as she knew.

Because silhouetted by the moon, hovering menacingly above her, was none other than Batman.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! Be sure to leave a (positive) comment, and a kudos, and don't forget to check out the other pieces for the BB!


End file.
